Trials of Elliot
by puppylovegabby
Summary: Elliot is in a world where every night people wake up in a "Game" and in the "Game" its survival of the fittest. His closest friends are always there for him but what if someone psychotic comes along?


_This is an original story. Thanks for checking it out. More chapters will be updated soon. Enjoy!_

I struggled in the water, I couldn't get out to get air. Everytime I moved my body to go up I was pushing myself lower and lower to what seems like an endless hole. I couldn't take it much longer and let go of my last breath. I felt my lungs filling with water, felt like they were burning. Until... darkness.

...

I woke up in the cot of the tent. My eyes burned from the daylight. I waited for them to adjust to the bright light. I got up slowly and got out of my tent. I looked around me and like usual there were all the other tents with the other peoples names on it. I looked back at the tent I woke up in and it said "Elliot". The ground was just a field. I started looking for a tent that said Mark. I walked around some tents and after a few minutes I saw Mark. He was talking to Sam. I went to sit next to them. Hey Elliot, Nice Match." Said sam. _"I died because of you!_ " I replied. "how was I supposed to know that driving up a steep cliff to go on the road would have flipped the truck and made it fall on the other side of the lake." "fine, name one time it did work." I said. Sam made a 0 with her hand and had a huge smile on her face. "enough you two!" Mark yelled. We both looked at mark with sad eyes. Mark started lecturing sam about how she should not kill us on purpose. Me and sam always play fight. Mark always call us cat and dog. He says Sam is the cat beause she can be fiesty and demanding. while I'm the dog because he says im more relaxed and carefree. Mark is kinda like the dad of the group while me and sam are the kids.

...

The truth is this place works differently than what you might think. We spend one normal day in this field with grass and tents to do whatever you please. But when you go to bed it's like you wake up in another world. In that world you wake up anywhere in the world. But each round is always a different place with a transparent wall around the area. You can either wake up as a citizen, so you know the area like the back of your hand. A farmer, you wake up farther away from anybody but you get a salmon colored truck. A serial killer, you start with whatever weapon you want. But you look just like a citizen. A headhunter, you look like a farmer. But you have to kill a specific person to win. Also there is president. Only one person can be president. Sometimes there isint a president. That's how rare it is. But all you do I watch everyone, stuff your face with all the food you please. You can even walk amongst the players but they cant kill you no matter how hard they try. If you die in the "Game", You feel how you died and spawn into the grassy place with tents. But if you die during "free time" you actually die. But you spawn in the "Game" only on weekdays. So weekends are like paradise.

...

Anyways back to Mark's tent. Mark is tall. Like 6"3 hes also tan and looks pretty strong. He has black hair and hazel eyes. Sam is probably the complete opposite she has ginger hair and blue eyes. She is also really short like 5"1. Her body is tiny but she is strongerthan she looks. She is also covered in freckles with some pale skin. So it's like ying and yang. Then theres me. Probably the most average looking guy. brown hair, brown eyes, i'm pretty plain looking.

...

After hanging out with Mark and sam for the rest of the day, I went back to my tent because it was getting dark. I changed into my pyjamas went to my cot. I kept trying to remember what day it was. _Is is Thursday? Wednesday? Friday? i hope its friday._ I thought. My eyelids started to feel heavy as i closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

...

 _Spawned: West Famudes_

 _Role: Villager_

 _Start in 3.. 2.. 1.. Game on!_

...

 _Hey guys this is my first story on fanfiction! Ask me any question you have about the story. I will be posting a second chapter soon. Thanks for reading._


End file.
